1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to a V-type two-cycle engine and, more particularly, to an integrated crankcase and air intake passage arrangement for use in a two-cycle engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
V-type two-cycle engines, such as that represented by published Japanese patent application Hei 2-248628, are widely known in the art. This type of engine configuration includes two cylinder rows which are positioned approximately symmetrically on either side of a crankshaft to define the V-shape. In this type of two-cycle engine, separate air intake passages for each of the two cylinder rows are provided. In addition, a crankcase is attached to each cylinder row forming a crank chamber therebetween.
V-type two-cycle engines having pre-pressurized crank chambers are also known in the art as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,369. In such prior art arrangements, dual air intake passages are provided, one for each cylinder row. The air intake passages extend substantially parallel to each other and are located on either side of the engine crankshaft. Due to this positioning of the air intake passages and their separate connections to the engine block, the bulk of the engine is undesirably increased. The spatial volume within which the engine is to be mounted must also be larger in order to accommodate these air intake passages.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a V-type two-cycle engine including an air intake system which is compact so as to minimize the bulk of the engine and the required spatial volume within which the engine is to be mounted.